Miku Hinasaki
Miku Hinasaki is the main character in the series debut, Fatal Frame. Miku comes from a family susceptible to the paranormal, and, like others in her family, is able to utilize the Camera Obscura, a unique camera that has the ability to see the impossible and capture images of the other side. She and her brother, Mafuyu, were introduced as the first protagonists of the franchise when they became trapped as soon as they set foot in the haunted Himuro Mansion. Miku is also featured as one of the main protagonists and playable characters in the third entry into the series, Fatal Frame III: The Tormented, as well as a supporting character in Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water. With her heightened paranormal abilities, she is again tasked with handling the Camera Obscura to shed light on the surrounding mysteries. Biography Background Miku was first introduced when she was 17 and in high school (college in American and European versions). After her father died and her mother tragically committed suicide, Miku has lived under the care of her older brother, Mafuyu, whom she is very close to. Like their mother and grandmother, Miku and Mafuyu have been gifted with a sixth sense, giving them the ability to see things normal people aren't able to. Miku's mother, after inheriting the Camera Obscura from her mother, suffered because of this sixth sense and went mad, ultimately hanging herself on a tree in their home's garden. Fatal Frame After her brother hasn't returned from his investigation of the Himuro Mansion, Miku becomes worried and decides to look for him herself. She enters the mansion and picks up where he left off, finding the Camera Obscura her brother took with him. While on the trail of her brother, however, Miku encounters a powerful ghost, the ghost of the last Rope Shrine Maiden. She is able to escape the ghost, but not without falling under the curse of the Strangling Ropes that tore the shrine maiden apart in the Strangling Ritual. Now, Miku must find a way to reverse the effects of the Strangling Ritual before the ropes appear on all her limbs and she is swallowed by the darkness. After thoroughly searching the mansion, Miku uncovers the truth behind the disaster that occurred there, and why all who venture into the mansion never return. The last Strangling Ritual had failed and resulted in the Calamity, spilling Malice throughout the mansion. The Malice consumed the people, killing and driving them mad. Because of this, the spirit of the Rope Shrine Maiden, Kirie Himuro, became malevolent, inflicting the pain she suffered on all who enter the mansion. Miku also uncovers that in order to fight the malice, she must recover the pieces of a Holy Mirror used to seal the Hell Gate from which the Malice has escaped. After doing so, Miku frees Kirie from the Malice's grip, as well as her brother Mafuyu. Realizing what has happened, Kirie decides to fulfill her sacred duty as the Rope Shrine Maiden and seals the Hell Gate, binding herself before it so that it may never open again. The mansion grounds begin to collapse, prompting Miku and Mafuyu to escape. Mafuyu decides not to leave, however, saying that he wishes to stay with Kirie if that will ease her unending pain. Miku reluctantly leaves the mansion, and when she gets out, she sees the souls of the dead rise up the sky and find their peace. Miku notes that from that day on, she was never able to see the impossible again. Fatal Frame III: The Tormented Prior to the events of Fatal Frame, Mafuyu entrusted Miku under his good friend, Yuu Asou's care should anything happen. Yuu took Miku in after Mafuyu's disappearance, and they lived together in the home of Yuu's finaceé, Rei Kurosawa. There, Miku worked as Rei's assistant, helping by researching and accompanying her on photographing sessions. Unfortunately, Yuu was killed in a car crash, which Rei survived, and since then Miku and Rei have been plagued by the Tattooed Curse besetting those who survive death and disaster. For Miku, part of the Manor of Sleep that she enters in her dreams presents itself as a manifestation of the Himuro Mansion, where she re-lives her harrowing experience. A handmaiden of the Kuze Shrine, however, seeks Miku's help. She asks Miku to save two people, the Tattooed Priestess and the handmaiden's brother. As the handmaiden directs Miku, telling her "big brother's over here", Miku begins to believe that she is being led to Mafuyu. Miku follows further and further into the Manor of Sleep, eventually until she meets Mafuyu one last time. Miku decides to follow Mafuyu, regretting her survival in the past, and she is consumed by the Tattooed Curse and falls into an endless sleep. Fate Miku's fate remains the same regardless of the ending achieved in Fatal Frame III. After freeing the souls lost in the Manor of Sleep, Rei effectively reverses the curse of the Holly Tattoo that plagues her and Miku. Miku wakes from her sleep and says that although she never understood why she survived, she realizes why they were allowed to live. Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water She went missing when her daughter, Miu Hinasaki was 3. She is believed to be on Mt. Hikami. Miku appears in a cutscene in Fatal Frame V, in which Mafuyu and her are joined by the Yuukon ritual, a form of posthumous marriage. Miku speaks often of Mafuyu and her longing to be with him again. Her daughter, Miu, is revealed to be a Yomi Ko, the child of a dead person and a living one, and it is heavily implied in the game that Mafuyu is Miu's father, though this was not confirmed until the release of the official guidebook. The guidebook explains that Miu was conceived in Miku's dream at the end of Fatal Frame 3, when she and Mafuyu were able to meet briefly at the Abyss of the Horizon. Story Miku, feeling the end of her life very soon approaching, goes to Mountain Hikami to perform the Yuukon ritual, which is a marriage ritual between the living and the dead, with her beloved brother Mafuyu, in order to be able to be with him in the afterlife and help ease his suffering at the hell gate. Fate * If the player decides to get the Good Ending, Miku is seen to be asleep near Miu. It is also shown that Miku hugs Miu back after Miu lays down to bed when she saw her mother asleep with her. * If the player decides to get the Bad Ending, Miku is spirited away in the sunset. Appearance In her debut in Fatal Frame Miku's appearance was designed to resemble Japanese style school uniforms, the most prominent feature being the ribbon in the front of her blouse. She also wears a choker around her neck similar to her brother's, as well as a comb passed down from her grandmother to tie her long hair. For the US and Xbox releases of Fatal Frame, Miku's appearance made some noticeable changes. The focal ribbon was removed and her blouse and skirt were made to look more streamlined and mature. Her face was also edited to make it less round, give her redder lips, slightly smaller eyes and lighter hair. For her appearance in Fatal Frame III: The Tormented, Miku wears a different outfit while her basic features were unchanged. Her blouse and skirt are now more colorful and she wears simple shoes with stockings instead of boots. Miku's cursed tattoo is also significantly different from all others found in the game. Her tattoo is colored red, rather than the more common blue, and has a slightly different pattern from the traditional Snake and Holly. Alternate costumes Miku, like all playable characters in the series, sports a variety of alternate costumes. They include: Fatal Frame *4 variations of Miku's uniform, with different colors for her clothes, hair and skin. *3 short summer yukatas, one of which has a floral pattern. These costumes also change the flashlight into a paper lantern. Fatal Frame III *Pink Yukata: Beat the game once on any difficulty. * Blue Yukata: Beat the game once on any difficulty * Pinafore Dress: Complete all missions in Mission mode or beat the game once on Nightmare mode. * Zero Costume: Beat the game 3 times. Accessories *Barrette - Beat the game once on any difficulty * Glasses - Beat the game twice on any difficulty * Cat Ears - Beat the game three times on any difficulty * Headband - Spirit List: Complete Trivia *Miku is voiced by the same actress in the Japanese Fatal Frame, Fatal Frame III and Fatal Frame V, but the US and overseas releases used different actresses. *Miku is guided by two different ghost children in the series. The first one being the Girl in White Kimono in Fatal Frame and the second one being Amane Kuze in Fatal Frame III: The Tormented. *Miku is the only character that can be seen and "played" in games outside of the Fatal Frame series. Miku can be found in: :*Super Swing Golf (Wii) and Super Swing Golf: Season 2, as an unlockable costume. :*Monster Rancher 4 (PS2). :*Monster Farm Pop! (Select cellphones). * Miku's voice actress in Fatal Frame, Rumiko Varnes, had also voiced Jennifer Simpson in ''Clock Tower''. Coincidentally, both protagonists are orphans and after the events of each game, they are taken in by a woman (i.e. Helen Maxwell and Rei Kurosawa) who involuntarily becomes involved in their previous endeavors (escaping Scissorman and fighting ghosts). *Miku's daughter, Miu, is said to be her and Mafuyu's child. It has been confirmed in FFV official guidebook. *Miku Hinasaki is shown in three Fatal Frame games, from FF1 to FF3 and FFV. Gallery Fatal Frame FF_Miku_Hinasaki_concept1.jpg|Concept art of Miku Hinasaki. FF_Miku_Hinasaki_concept2.jpg Miku_Hinasaki1.jpg|Concept art showing Miku's features. Miku_Hinasaki2.jpg|Miku after her appearance was edited. Miku_Hinasaki4.jpg Miku_in_front_of_mirror.jpg|Miku looking at a mirror. Note the comb in her hair. White_Kimono_kirie_behind_Miku.jpg|A ghost in a White Kimono appears behind Miku. Miku_Camera_Obscura1.jpg|Miku picking up her mother's Camera Obscura. Miku_in_Himuro_Mansion_entrance.jpg|Miku in the Himuro Mansion's entrance. Miku_in_front_of_a_ghost.jpg|Miku is halted by a ghost. Fatal Frame Promotional5.jpg|Promotional art Fatal Frame Promotional2.jpg|Promotional art Fatal Frame Promotional3.jpg|Promotional art Fatal Frame Promotional1.jpg|Promotional art Fatal Frame Promotional4.jpg|Promotional art Fatal Frame Promotional6.jpg|Promotional art Fatal Frame Promotional8.jpg|Promotional art Fatal Frame Promotional10.jpg|Promotional art Fatal Frame.jpg FF Image 4.jpg FF Image 3.jpg FF Image 1.jpg FF Image 9.jpg FF Image 10.jpg Fatal Frame III: The Tormented Miku_default_costume_art.jpg|Concept art of Miku in her default attire. Miku_night_costume_art_1.jpg|Artwork of Miku in her sleepwear. Miku_night_costume_art_2.jpg FF3_Miku2.jpg|Promotional art FF3_Miku.jpg|Miku is brought back to the Himuro Mansion in her dreams. Miku_Kizuna_Himuro1.jpg|Miku is stalked by the ghost of Kizuna Himuro. Miku_attacked_by_handmaiden.jpg|Miku is attacked by one of the handmaidens. Notice the Holly Tattoo on her skin. FF3_Miku_rope_hallway.jpg|Miku at the Rope Hallway. Miku_Reika.jpg|Reika stops Miku from leaving the Manor. FFIII Miku Camera obscura.jpg|Miku finds the camera in Fatal Frame III Miku crawling.jpg Fatal Frame III promo5.jpg|Promotional art Fatal Frame editing.jpg FF III Image 2.jpg FF III Image 10.jpg Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water Category:Characters Category:Featured articles Category:Female Characters Category:Fatal Frame Characters Category:Fatal Frame III Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fatal Frame Female Characters Category:Fatal Frame III Female Characters Category:Fatal Frame V Characters Category:Fatal Frame V Female Characters Category:Spirited Away Category:Fatal Frame V Female Ghosts Category:Female Ghosts Category:Non-hostile Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame V Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame V Non-Hostile Ghosts Category:Alive